Make Over
by insaneantics21
Summary: Rachel gets a makeover that Quinn can't resist. Oneshot.


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just play with them.**

Another one I wrote for a prompt on LiveJournal.

Prompt: During "Hairography" - Quinn lusting over Rachel's "make-over" and seducing her at school.

* * *

Quinn was frustrated, to say the least. She was frustrated with Finn for being interested in someone else. She was frustrated with Puck for being an asshole. And she was sexually frustrated. All. The. Fucking. Time. She picked her books up from her locker and slammed the door shut. Then she saw her. Rachel fucking Berry. The object of her absolute loathing. And she looked _hot_.

"Sweet Jesus…" Quinn muttered. About a million different things ran through her head the moment she saw Rachel in that corset and dangerously short skirt. Every single one of them involved ripping the outfit off of the girl and violating her. Repeatedly.

Quinn barely noticed that Rachel had walked passed her because she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts. She followed the brunette, not so surprisingly to the choir room.

"Hey Man Hands."

"Quinn." Rachel turned and nodded at the blonde.

"Nice makeover. You raid Paris Hilton's closet?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and continued digging through her backpack for her sheet music.

"Do you really think that slutting yourself up is going to get Finn to want you?"

"He seemed pretty interested just now."

Quinn couldn't decide between jumping on Rachel and bloodying her nose or jumping on her and having sex with her right then and there. Her body made the decision before her brain could catch up and before she could stop herself she had Rachel pinned up against a wall and the brunette was looking up at her, scared for her life.

"Quinn…I-I don't know what you're doing b-but I hope you're aware that my voice carries quite well a-and…"

"Shut up, Berry."

Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips to Rachel's. When the singer tried to pull away Quinn only pressed harder and pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Quinn's hands roamed down Rachel's sides and to her hips. She didn't give the girl any time to protest, she went right for her goal and slid one hand under Rachel's skirt.

Rachel tried to pull away again, she moaned against Quinn's lips. The blonde finally gave in and pulled away, her lungs were burning from lack of air.

"Quinn…"

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?"

"I said shut up!"

Quinn's lips again occupied Rachel's for a moment and her fingers found nothing but skin underneath the girl's skirt.

"God you really did slut it up today, didn't you? Did you expect Finn to follow you and do this?"

Quinn didn't even bother making sure Rachel was ready for her. She pushed two fingers inside the girl and found that Rachel was indeed very ready. That didn't stop the brunette from letting out a yell. Quinn's other hand quickly covered Rachel's mouth.

Quinn was becoming increasingly turned on by this. It wasn't Rachel's noises or her body. Okay, well it was but the bulk of it was that the normally dominant Rachel was so _submissive_. The brunette had let herself sink into this and was now wrapping her arms around Quinn's back and moaning into her shoulder. Quinn kept thrusting her fingers in and out of the shorter girl and smiled when Rachel started begging her to do something, _anything_, to relieve the tension in her abdomen that was threatening to rip her apart.

Quinn twisted her fingers and dragged her fingertips against Rachel's walls. Her palm pressed hard against the brunette's clit and Rachel almost collapsed. She screamed into Quinn's shoulder and let out one last cry before shuddering and holding onto the blonde for dear life.

"Damn, Berry," Quinn said. She withdrew her hand from the girl's skirt and licked her fingers clean. "Did the outfit turn you easy?"

"No," Rachel gasped. "You did."

When Rachel finally regained enough of her strength to stand on her own Quinn let her go and grabbed her backpack.

"Where are you going?"

"Class, Treasure Trail. Where else?"

"Well would you like me to…I mean…what you just did for me…"

"Stop stuttering, you sound like an idiot. I better see your ass back here at lunch, understand?"

Rachel nodded.

Quinn's frustrations seemed to disappear that day but every time she felt them arise she knew exactly where to go to have them relieved again. She was slightly disappointed that Rachel's wardrobe went back to normal but the first day she realized that Rachel was still going commando it didn't really seem to matter.


End file.
